


how to disappear completely

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Her nightmares were as clear as day, and they felt all too real.





	how to disappear completely

Fukawa anxiously wiped her nose, regaining consciousness. Makoto Naegi ran past her in a hurry, a look of panic in his eyes. After looking around for a moment, she noticed that everyone seemed to be hurrying somewhere. A feeling of immense dread began to wash over her.    
  
No, it can’t be. She promised that she wouldn’t let her kill anyone. Had she failed her only promise she’s made?   
  
The monitors lit up.    
  
“A body has been discovered!”   
  
’No no no... oh god no...’ Panicked, she ran back towards her room. She slowly opened the door, and shoved down the urge to vomit.    
  
Blood. So much blood. Blood on the walls. Blood in the sink. Blood stained the floors. Blood was slashed across the mirror, dirtying the reflection of herself she saw. The reflection of a  _ disgusting freak without any self control.  _ She hated this side of her.

 

Even though it’s not her, she assured herself. 

 

That’s not me they saw out there. I’m not the culprit. I am in control. 

 

Fukawa’s nose began to itch. An intense feeling of dread crept over. She refused to loose. Panicked, Touko checked her door again to make sure it was locked. She held her nose shut with all her might, and ended up choking on her own breath. She gasped for air, and kept a death grip on the counter, for clarity. She refused to let the monster out. She’d stay Touko Fukawa, the bitter bookworm that no one could ever love, on that held a beast clawing at her insides and begging to be let out. 

 

Someone knocked at her door. She felt her nose twitching and itching again. “Stay… Stay away! Don’t come in, I’m begging you!” She screamed out in anguish. She desperately searched her room for something to restrain herself. She refused the let it escape. No one else would get hurt to the likes of the beast. She slipped and fell, her face hitting the hard floor. 

 

She stared up in horror at the ceiling. 

 

Written neatly in fresh blood was the phrase ‘this body is mine.’ Despite the mess, the scissors on the sink were clean, and suddenly the shock of pain in Touko’s body made all the more sense. There was no evidence to point to her as the culprit. However, getting out wasn’t worth it.

Not like this. 

It was a perfect crime. The perfect killer lived right under her skin. 

Touko hated it.


End file.
